Dexter Emma One Day
by iammaya123
Summary: This is Dexter and Emma's whole story. What secrets about them did David Nicholls hide from us?
1. The Party

**A/N: So... this is my first fanfic... Don't be too harsh. ;) I mean if you ever read this... Well, anyway... hope you enjoy :) still kinda trying to figure out how this thing works... :P**

* * *

"Hi, I'm Emma, Emma Morley" she said with her Yorkshire accent.

"Oh, I'm Tilly, nice to meet you!" Answered a short, rather obese girl. "Are you enjoying yourself? Nice party, right?!"

"Um, sure… It's quite… amusing how people can find such a silly game as spin-the-bottle enjoyable after 2 cups of alcohol…" replied Emma, with a slight arrogance.

"You're skeptical, I like you… "

"You're nice too… If you'll excuse me, I'd like to get something to drink…" But before Tilly could say anything, Emma was gone…

_I've got to get out of here, I've got to get out of here, I've got to get out of here, I've got to…_

"Oh, sorry…" he said, laughing, after spilling a cup of beer on Emma's new shirt.

_Now, please just let me disappear!_

"Are you alright?" asked the boy with a smile. Emma looked up at his face. _Wow. So this is what Dexter Mayhew looks like up close…_

"I'm fine… " as much as she tried, she didn't manage to sound nice and calm.

"Oh, ok… Anyway, sorry Julie… I'll make it up to you some other time." Said Dexter kissing Emma's left cheek and rushing into the dancing crowd. He was too drunk to notice the anger in the girl's voice and too self-absorbed to know that her name was not "Julie".

After the incident, Emma Morley went back to her dorm on the Edinburgh University campus. It was a week after her start as a college student and instead of being excited, she felt invisible and abandoned. Without giving it much thought she grabbed her costly, leather–covered notebook and started to write.

_Thy eyes, mysterious…_

_Deep as the sea,_

_A cliché comparison, thou might say_

_But that's all my heart shall speak,_

_Blue were thy eyes_

_Yet dark as a hole,_

_I felt I was trapped_

_As I felt I was saved…._

_1984, Edinburgh,Scotland_

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh... Done with chapter one! Well, this is not the end of the whole story! I'll torture you with my story for a little while ;) See you soon :P**


	2. The Next Day

**A/N: Sooo... Chapter 2! Yeeeyy... I don't know about this one... So just tell me what you think in the reviews, if you please :) Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

_*Beep! Hello, this is Emma Morley. Sorry not to have taken your call. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. If you don't get my call, that probably means I'm busy, I'm an Edinburgh University student after all…Hah! Sorry, for my cockiness… Just leave a message, Bye!*_

"Emma? How's my sweetheart? I and your father just wanted to ask you how your first week was… Are they torturing you? Hah! Nevermind, of course they're not, you're too bright… Anyway, remember to buy yourself some socks, it's getting cold… there, where you are and… What?! Oh, what kind of a father are you?! How can I… Sorry, dear…Your father needs some help with making breakfast, if I don't go there now, our house might burn… Stay healthy, my dear…"

"Uhh…" slurred Emma, looking at her alarm clock… _It's 7.30…. Oh my God! It's 7.30! _Her mind was shouting with panic.

_Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!_

Her hands were shaking as she was trying to put on a white dress over her thick, dark blue stockings. She quickly brushed her short, brown hair, making the curls a bit straighter. And after putting on her big, round glasses, Emma jumped on her bike, throwing her bag into the basket, then rushed through the campus… And just like that, she bumped into someone.

"Well, look who we've got here… Julie, right?" his nonchalant posture might have been taken by her as attractive, but she was in a hurry now, so it only irritated her.

"Sorry…" murmured Emma, trying to avoid Dexter.

"Hey, hey, hey! Remember how I told you I'd make up the shirt to you?"

"Umm.. Yeah?" she said looking at the clock on the main building… _7.55… Five minutes! Only five minutes!_

"Well, how about I do it now?" asked Dexter with his charming smile.

"You know what? Maybe some other time ok, pretty boy?"

_Pretty boy? Are you serious? How could you let out something like that? _She thought riding away, towards the main building. After she'd left, Dexter was left alone. He smiled at the thought of Emma saying "pretty boy" and put his hands in his coat.

"So are you coming? We won't be waiting forever! You know how Scarlet's impatient…" asked Callum, making Dex turn around.

"Sure, I'm… I'm coming!" he answered taking the last glance at "Julie" riding away…

* * *

Dexter knew that ditching classes in the second week of college was not part of making his parents proud. He was smart and he knew that. What he also knew was that he still had a lot to learn, but going to the pub just seemed like a better idea than studying.

"Hi… You're Dexter, right?" asked the bartender, who looked like a model from a swimsuit catalogue.

"Well, you're most certainly right… And you are?" replied Dexter brushing through the girl's blonde hair, making her giggle.

"I'm Kaylie"

"Well, Kaylie… Do you want to get out of here?"

"Umm… I'm working…"

"Oh, no worries… I'll take care of it…" said Dexter, who later paid the pub's manager off, with way more than he could've earned that day. "Callum, I'm leaving." He stated and made the blonde giggle again. But Callum was too occupied with Scarlet to notice, his friend was leaving.

* * *

Kaylie got up and got out of the bed, where Dexter was lying. He admired Kaylie's naked body, observing her graceful moves. He noticed a little tattoo on her pale hip. The blonde came back from the kitchen with a glass of water and jumped into Dexter's bed.

"Shall we finish what we've started?"

* * *

**A/N: I'll tune in soon for third chapter... Soon :)**


End file.
